topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Izuku "Deku" Midoriya
|-| School Uniform= |-| Original Costume= |-| Costume Beta= |-| Costume Gamma= Origins: Boku no Hero Academia Alias/Aka: Deku (Nickname given to him by Bakugou to mock him. However later Uraka gave it a new meaning, due to which he kept this as his new Hero name) Classification: Human, Quirk user, Hero in-training Threat level: Wolf+ Age: 16 Gender: '''Male '''Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Pseudo-Flight (Can manage to be airborne for extended period of times), Minor Resistance to Mind Manipulation Physical strength: At least Wall level striking (Cut through a speed robot with a metal plate) with Superhuman lifting strength (Capable of lifting All-Might, who weights 255 kg. Dragged several tons of trash off the beach over the couse of several months, including a mini truck. Has only powered up more since his early training). Wall+ level to Large building level striking strength using One for All || Wall (Capable of holding Touka with his teeth from falling down a cliff after sending his flying accidentally, while heavilty injured. Stronger than before). Large Building level while using One for All 5% to 8% (His punches were strong enough to make Bakugou bleed). Multi block level while using 100% (One-shotted Muscular, who was not affected by any of his previous blows) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Wall at base. Wall+ (Created a delayed Water Explosion with his flick) to Large Building (Smashed a giant robot with one punch) while using One for All || Wall at base. Large Building while using 5% to 8% One for All (Held his own against Bakugou). Multi block while using 100% (Defeated Chisaki) Durability: Building (Took a full powered explosion from Bakugou in his first fight against him), higher while using One for All || Large Building (Widthstood several explosions of Bakugou. Took multiple blows from Muscular) to Multi block while using One for All Speed: High human (Ran 50 meters in 7.2 seconds while being thrown offguard by Bakugou's explosion) with higher reaction and combat speed (Was able to predict and react to Bakugo's movements in his fight). Transonic using his quirk to boost his leg strength || Peak Human at base. Transonic with 5% (Was somewhat keeping up with Stain), higher with 8% (Bakugo noted his speed increased several levels when he leveled up from 5% to 8%) supersonic with 20% FullCrowl (Significantly faster than before. Can shoot Air bullets with his flicks) Intelligence: Very High. His intelligence has helped him more than his quirk, and has overcame his quirk's weaknesses by his intelligence alone on several occasions, one of the examples being his fight against Bakugo in which he was keeping up with the latter without usage of his quirk. Deku has been obessed with the concept of heroism since childhood, due to which he has studied every hero related topic along with fighting style of various heroes. Can make split-second descisions in heated battles. He has also shown exceptional observation and analysis skills, due to which he usually comes with plans and solutions quickly for any crisis. After facing several life threatening situations which most students would not face he has become more swift and sound with his judgement and actions. Even Gran Torino has complimented his intelligence, who is one of the most experienced character in the verse. Stamina: Very high. Had to do strict training to make his body capable of withstanding his quirk, capable of fighting even with the pain of having damaged his body like hes done so a few times after using his quirk. Continued to engage in combat situations for an extended period despite heavy damage and broken arms. Continued using his arms despite their fractures during said event, even using One For All 1000000% on his broken arms at one point to deliver a final punch. Range: Melee, tens of meters with Shockwaves Weaknesses: '''Using One for All power will break the bones of the limb its used it, and if overused the damage can become irreversible || Can control One for All power without any damage done to his body. However, he can only use maximum 8% of its power, and if used higher it will damage his body like it did previously. '''Standard equipment: Hero suit Keys: Uncontrolled One for All || Controlled One for All Noteworthy techniques and abilities One For All: Izuku's Quirk gives him access to the stockpiled power of the eight wielders before him, granting him a tremendous boost in strength and speed. Though he still has to demonstrate superhuman speed, improved reflexes, and great durability to the level of All Might, Izuku has shown to be able to adequately control a small percentage of One For All's power, using it to increase his strength, speed, and agility. However, if Izuku doesn't disperse One For All across his body evenly, his limbs can be extremely damaged from the strength of his movements. In addition, the spirits of the previous bearers reside within him, allowing them to take limited control over Deku's body to help him break out of mind control. * Detroit Smash: Izuku emulates All Might, but instead of smashing his fist into the ground, he throws an uppercut to release the power upward. This attack was powerful enough to smash through every floor of a multi-story building and bust a hole in the roof while generating a gust of wind so powerful that it shifted debris on the top floor and broke off several of its support pillars. However, this attack pulverizes the bones in his arm, effectively rendering it unusable. * Delaware Smash: Focusing One for All's power into two of his fingers, he releases a tremendous amount of concentrated force at the cost of breaking those two fingers. This attack is powerful enough to generate a fissure in water deep enough to keep aquatically-inclined Villains from escaping after being pelted with Mineta's sticky balls. It was also powerful enough to repel the waves of ice Shouto Todoroki sent at Izuku during the Sports Festival. One For All Full Cowl: Through his training with Gran Torino, Izuku was able to unlock this stage of his power and get better control of his Quirk. This technique allows Izuku to activate One For All throughout his body, letting the power course and flow through him instead of concentrating it in one location. * Shoot Style: A variation Izuku developed to address the problem of his increasingly damaged arms, he channels the power of One For All primarily into his legs and lower torso, enabling him to use their naturally greater power to improve his striking strength and mobility by kicking his opponents. * Delaware Smash Air Force: Izuku uses his upgraded gloves to direct a blast of compressed air against his foe, possessing enough concussive force to stun Gentle while he was in mid-air, giving Izuku an opening to catch up to him. * Manchester Smash: Izuku leaps into the air and flips forward to bring down an axe kick upon his opponent. Although Chisaki managed to dodge it, it pulverized the ground thoroughly enough that Chisaki wasn't able to completely retaliate with his Overhaul Quirk. Image slideshow Izuku 1-1.jpg Izuku 2-1.jpg Izuku 3-0.jpg Stain 3-0.jpg Izuku 5-0.jpg Izuku 6.jpg Izuku 7.jpg Izuku color 1.jpg Izuku color 2.png Izuku color 3.png Izuku color 4.jpg Izuku color 5.png Izuku color 6.jpg Izuku color 7.jpg Izuku color 8.jpg Izuku color 9.jpg Izuku color 10.jpg Izuku color 11.jpg Mirio 11.jpg Izuku color 13.jpg Category:Protagonist Category:Male Category:Threat level Wolf Category:Boku no Hero Academia Category:Sub-sonic speeds Category:Character Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Animanga